


Shaking the Family Tree

by shadeshifter



Series: Finding Home [21]
Category: Criminal Minds, Forever (TV), Grimm (TV), Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or 5 times Kronos met the extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't watched Forever, the Adam Henry refers to is entirely unrelated to Methos's use of the name.

Henry was finishing up some paperwork when Lucas came to hover in the doorway.

"There's someone here who insists on seeing you," he told Henry, glancing back into the morgue. A tall, handsome man stood there, hands in the pockets of his designer coat. Henry nodded cautiously and Lucas gestured the man in.

"How did you get access?" Henry asked, rising to meet the other man. Only the police, or those they escorted in, had access to the morgue. They had to preserve the chain of custody for evidence.

"You'll find there aren't too many things I can't get access to," the man told him.

"And just who are you?" Henry asked, hand slipping into his pocket where his phone was, incase he needed to call Martinez.

"Caffrey's teacher, Damien Moreau," he said. "The rest isn't important."

"I'm sure that's not entirely true," Henry said. Moreau's grin was sharp and dangerous. Given what he knew of Neal, Henry wasn't entirely surprised. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Let's get something to drink," Moreau said. It wasn't a suggestion. It was the middle of the day and Henry wasn't inclined to indulge, but he rather thought he didn't have a choice.

"Lead the way," Henry told him as he followed Moreau out the door. He stopped long enough to tell Lucas that he'd be back after lunch and then let Moreau lead him out of the office.

He was surprised when they stopped, not at a bar like he'd expected, but a coffee shop. One of the few that served a decent tea. Glancing at Moreau, he realised it wasn't a coincidence and swallowed hard. He wondered how long Moreau had been following him or, given how striking the man was, how long he'd had people following him.

It was unlikely Moreau would judge him for what he did to Adam, but that didn't preclude blackmail among other unpleasant alternatives. On the other hand, it wouldn't hurt for Moreau to know how far Henry would go to protect his family. 

"Caffrey and I have struck a delicate balance between what he is and what he could be," Moreau said when they'd ordered and were seated. "So, Dr Morgan, what are your intentions?"

Henry leaned forward to show he wouldn't be intimidated.

"What are yours?" 

Moreau's pleased smile was a little off putting.


	2. Joe

Joe knocked on Methos's door. He'd used the excuse of tracking down a new act for his bar to find himself in Methos's neighbourhood, but he wasn't about to let the Old Man disappear now that he'd found him again.

There was the sound of someone stumbling into something and a curse. The sound of laughter followed and Joe hesitated when he realised it wasn't Methos's. Clearly, Methos had company. However, the door was pulled open before Joe could decide discretion was the better part of valour.

"Joe," Methos said in surprise. He was still in the process of pulling on a T-shirt, the button of his jeans was undone and his feet were bare. Joe raised his eyebrows. 

"Hey," he said by way of greeting.

Methos glanced back into his apartment before hesitating uncharacteristically. Methos sighed and looked resigned.

"Come on in," Methos told him, opening the door wider.

"I can come back another time," Joe said, even as he brushed past Methos and into the apartment. There was little chance of him leaving when he hadn't seen Methos's place, especially not with how Methos was acting.

"Watchers," Methos scoffed as he closed the door behind him.

Joe glanced around the apartment, impressed with the setup, but his gaze was inexorably drawn to the man sitting on the edge of Methos's bed, buttoning up a dress shirt. Methos wiped a hand down his face and Joe figured this was more than just being caught in the act.

"Joe, this is Damien Moreau," Methos said with a sharp look at Moreau. Moreau's grin was entirely unrepentant and that was when Joe recognised him.

"We've met," Joe said, voice dry as he looked up to consider the man who'd wandered into his bar acting suspiciously. At least now he had part of the explanation. Methos raised an eyebrow which was met with Moreau's smirk.

"Of course you have," Methos said, aiming a glare in Moreau's direction. Moreau stood and descended the stairs.

"Curiosity got the better of me," Moreau told him, still looking unrepentant. Joe was unaccountably reminded that Methos's acquaintances always seemed to have dubious motives and morals. Still, the Old Man seemed to be enjoying himself and the world hadn't ended yet.

"Don't you have an empire to run?" Methos ordered, disguised as a question.

"The mark of a good leader is delegation," Moreau said, moving over the fridge and looking inside. He withdrew a bottle of wine and went to fetch some glasses. 

"I thought that was unadulterated fear," Methos told him.

"That too," Moreau said, pouring wine for all of them. Moreau came to stand behind Methos, leaning in close, lips to his ear. "It's all about finding the right buttons to push."

"And you do like pushing buttons," Methos said, apparently unaffected.

Joe smiled into his glass, amused that Methos seemed to have met his match. Still, even though MacLeod had said Moreau wasn't an Immortal, he couldn't shake the idea that there was more to him.


	3. Nick

Nick had met Lindsey's team a few times since the Oneirus, but never with all their significant others too. He'd met Castiel before and still had moments where he struggled to believe the angel's true nature. And once or twice he'd encountered Hotchner, usually when the entire group was out together, but he'd never spent any significant time with him. He's never met Adam's partner.

When he finally did and stared into the twisted face of a demon, he rather wished he hadn't.

“Burkhardt,” the demon said.

“Kronos,” Nick said, shifting his eyes to some point over the demon's shoulder. “Or do you prefer Damien Moreau?”

“I'm rather fond of Pestilence,” Kronos told him. Nick's gaze automatically shifted back to his face to stare at him incredulously before he realised that the demon was provoking him. 

“Is that a name or a title?" Nick asked, determined not to be ruffled. He'd never live it down if he was. Kronos grinned.

"Your discomfit is a little ironic, don't you think?" Kronos asked, leaning in close as though divulging a secret. Nick resisted the urge to lean away.

"I'm sorry?" Nick asked. He'd met Adam and liked him. He liked all of Lindsey's team. But, even knowing what Adam was, perhaps especially knowing what he used to be, he couldn't imagine them together.

"You're descended from demons," Kronos told him, delight clear in voice. "I guess that means you're my little cousin."

"What? No," Nick objected. Kronos had to be teasing him again, testing him, because everything that Nick was rebelled at the very idea. He fought to save people, not hurt them.

"Haven't you ever wondered where Grimms came from?" Kronos continued, reveling in Nick's turmoil. "Where your strength and abilities come from?"

He had wondered. It was one of the questions that had persisted since he'd learned his heritage, but that didn't mean what Kronos said was true. Kronos was a demon and everything Nick knew about them said they lied.

"Of course, the first Grimms were only half demon," Kronos persisted. "They were also half Slayer."

"How?" 

Everything Lindsey had told him about Slayer meant that that was at least extremely unlikely, especially with the Council keeping such a close eye on their Slayers. Nick had to admit he wouldn't have minded something like a Council, although perhaps not the Council itself as corrupt as they became, to teach him what he needed to know. If he hadn't come across Monroe, he would have been completely lost.

"Maybe your bloodline was born of star-crossed lovers," Kronos said mockingly before he lowered his voice menacingly. "Or maybe it was born of violence."

Nick swallowed hard and Kronos patted his cheek before wandering away. He really couldn't see what Adam saw in him. Lindsey appeared at his side, gaze shifting from Kronos's retreating back to Nick.

"You okay?"

"Demons are known to lie, right?"

"Sure," Lindsey told him, looking at him with concern. Nick let the confirmation sooth his worries. "Unless they find the truth more amusing."

"I was worried about that," Nick murmured. 

"I'd offer to try to exorcise him, but I have the feeling he'd just crawl right back out," Lindsey told him with a wry smile. Nick leaned into Lindsey's side and laughed.


	4. Gabriel

Gabriel flew to Azrael's apartment hoping to catch him. If Gabriel had to live with the angels hounding him, then the least Azrael could do was listen to him complain about it. Especially since the other angels were reluctant to enter Azrael's territory. Unfortunately, Azrael was absent, though the apartment wasn't empty.

Gabriel turned to inspect the demon that seemed to have taken up residence in Azrael's home. The demon stood from where he was reclining on the couch and placed his laptop on the coffee table. They stared at each other, measuring each other.

“I was invited,” the demon told him. Gabriel assumed he was referring not just to the apartment. The stench of him was offensive, but just as evident was the mark of invitation. The host had to have asked the demon in, a rare but not unheard of scenario. It would make him much more difficult to exorcise.

“I can see that,” Gabriel told him.

“He's not here,” the demon told him, shifting his stance to better support his weight in case of a confrontation. There was no point specifying who.

“I can see that too,” Gabriel said.

They regarded each other for a long moment.

“Are you one of the ones he likes or the multitude he wouldn't mind obliterating?” the demon asked.

Gabriel quirked a grin.

“Depends on the day,” he told the demon who grinned back.

“I know the feeling,” the demon said. “Kronos.”

“Gabriel. It's a pleasure to meet you,” he said, then paused and thought about that for a moment. “There's a first time for everything.”

“He has that effect on people,” Kronos said with an air of commiseration. Gabriel settled on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Older brothers are a pain in the ass,” he said. Kronos settled back down next to him.

“Hey, at least he resurrected you,” Kronos told him. “He orchestrated my death.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Like he didn't change all the rules and make it possible for you to restore yourself,” Gabriel scoffed, because, in certain circles, Azrael's fondness of his Immortal brother was hardly a secret. Kronos shrugged and Gabriel looked sideways at him.

He wondered what Azrael would do if he used some of his trickster mojo on Kronos. Instead, he just created a buffet of sweets and a woman to feed them to him. Kronos snorted but reached for one of the pastries.

“I take it you're staying until he comes back,” Kronos said, biting into the pastry.

“Think he'll mind?” Gabriel asked with a grin.

“Undoubtedly,” Kronos agreed, matching his grin with a shark-like smile. Neither moved from where they were sitting together on the couch.


	5. Jack

Kronos had spent the last few years re-establishing Moreau's network. Most of the network was serviceable for his purposes, but some he knew he'd have to cut lose. Not that he necessarily objected to their methods, but Methos would. Besides, they drew unnecessary attention.

That was why he'd taken on Caffrey. The kid was just the shades of grey Methos could appreciate, scoring Kronos points with Methos and a great deal of talent, and he was amusing. 

It was also why he found dealing with men like Malcolm Hoskins tedious. The man dealt in nothing but violence and, while that would have been fine even 20 years ago, he was trying to do things a new, if annoyingly virtuous way and the man refused to take orders. It was a pity, though, that he hadn't considered compromising with Methos sooner. The extra effort was a pain, but there were definitely benefits to an appreciative Methos.

"You've been getting in the way of the FBI," Kronos told Hoskins. The man scoffed at the very idea.

"I have ways of dealing with them," Hoskins told him with an ingratiating smile. Kronos sneered.

"Not when your spree brings you into contact with the BAU."

"I have it taken care of," Hoskins assured him, nodding to a closed and padlocked door.

"Show me," Kronos demanded. Hoskins was grinning, quite proud of himself, when he gestured for one of his men to unlock the room. The door swung open and Kronos couldn't help by sigh. He pulled the door closed again, reached into his coat and drew out a gun. Hoskins and his men were gone in less than a minute.

It was just as well, Kronos told himself. He had been planning to deal with the man anyway. Though he'd been hoping for a more lucrative solution.

He holstered his gun and pushed the door open again. A blond boy looked up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Let's take you home," Kronos said, feeling the beginnings of a headache he knew was physically impossible.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, looking up at him suspiciously.

"I know your father," Kronos told him, trying to curb his impatience. "I'm a friend of Adam's."

"Uncle Adam?" the boy asked, brightening up significantly. Kronos gestured for the kid to come with him then, figuring it would be easy enough to drop him off before heading to Methos's. Methos was definitely going to have to make this up to him, especially when the boy narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Kronos sighed again. That had Winchester written all over it. Methos was going to be making this up to him for ages. He dug out his phone and dialled Methos's number. It took a moment for Methos to answer and Kronos could hear his mortal teammates' in the background. Undoubtedly they were looking for the boy. 

"I have something of yours," Kronos told him. He held out the phone to the boy before Methos had a chance to reply.

"Uncle Adam?" the boy asked and then listened for a moment. "The scary man says he'll take me home."

The boy listened for another moment before nodding and saying goodbye. He handed the phone back to Kronos.

"I want my Daddy," he said, stepping into Kronos's space and clutching at his hand. Kronos stared down at him for a long time before he sighed.

"Let's go then," Kronos told him, wondering what on Earth he'd done to deserve this. He headed to the door then hesitated just before opening it. "You should probably close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them again."

The last thing he wanted was for Methos or DiNozzo to blame him for traumatising the kid. This whole thing really was entirely unfair. At least Methos would be off work early when Kronos dropped the boy off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shaking the Family Tree Banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443346) by [TouchoftheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind)




End file.
